


The Minotaur in the Labyrinth

by Aarky



Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Poetry, Minecraft physics, OOC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, This is probably really bad LOL, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), poetry references, well not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: A lot of people forget that underneath all of that hideous cobblestone, Tommy's house was a labyrinth of his own creation. Not made to jail him, but to protect what he saw as valuable. So, when doomsday sent a piece of stone through his stomach, he slinked off into the maze of corridors. But he was followed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561
Comments: 16
Kudos: 480
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Other Fanfoms





	The Minotaur in the Labyrinth

Tommy has been a paranoid person since the L'manburg Revolutionary War. The betrayal of Eret made it harder for him to trust people. An after-effect of the first war, he had started to build his house bigger and bigger.

His house got made purposefully confusingly with twists and turns. Arrows on the walls led to dead ends, and the color of them gave no help. Hundreds of staircases, too many bedrooms for one house, countless bathrooms, and many empty storage rooms were scattered around the house.

Walls painted to look like hallways, doors that led to pits, sand traps, floors that crumble beneath you, and rooms full of lava dispensers were throughout the house as well. Of course, it also had air shafts Tommy could travel and send messages through.

Most people in the server had no idea about how deep his base really went. The only people who knew were Tubbo, Wilbur, Sam, and Connor.

Connor had illegally moved into his house when he was in exile and was horrified when he stumbled into the maze he had built. Sam got excitedly shown his home when Tommy learned he was a redstone builder. Wilbur was there as he made it, but since he was now dead, the memories were blurry. Tubbo knew there was more to the house than the small exterior, but he never officially saw the full interior.

He was happy that when doomsday came around that his house was perfectly safe. The repairs he and Foolish had to do were only the surface of the monstrosity of his home.

One thing that did get hit was Tommy himself. One of the TNT explosions sent a hunk of stone careening into his abdomen. It pierced his stomach, and blood dripped down his sides and legs as he pulled himself up. He dragged himself onto the prime path and towards his house.

A song hummed through his chest as he stumbled down towards his house. 

He heard a scoff from behind him as he continued to softly sing. Three pairs of footsteps shadowed his path into his house.

Luckily, they were far enough away to give him the ability to disappearing into the maze.

Techno stared down at the crater that leveled L'manburg. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Tommy heaving himself down the prime path. He whistled to Phil and Dream, who moved with him towards the boy. Walking down the road, Techno heard the soft singing and scoffed at the hunched over kid.

They were a good few feet behind Tommy, so they sped up as he ducked into his house. He disappeared from their sights for a few seconds before Techno picked up the singing again.

He led the other two down a tight spiral staircase where they landed in a dimly lit entrance of a maze. Techno stared confusedly before stepping into the halls.

Phil lurched forward and pulled Techno back by the neck of his shirt. The floor where Techno once stood crumbled away into a lava pit. Dream grumbled under his breath and bridged across the pit so they could continue moving.

When they walked into the sixth bedroom, Dream was seething with rage. Techno was beginning to get frustrated, and Phil was getting more and more confused.

They continued to dodge lava pits, sand traps, and doors that led into pitch-black holes. Techno pushed down laughter as Phil banged into a wall that had gotten painted to look like a hallway. Dream just stared at the frustrated Phil in anger.

A few more minutes of silent walking and avoiding traps went by before a gravelly voice rang through the halls.

"You know-" A cough interrupted him, "I did read those old myths you are so obsessed with, Techno."

Phil looked up at the ceiling, searching for where Tommy's voice came from.

"You may call curiosity, but I was  _ so  _ tired of hearing Theseus this and Theseus that," Tommy grumbled, his mind was obviously spinning as his brain spat out random things.

"Can you hear me, Tommy?" Techno spoke towards the ceiling.

"I wish I couldn't, asshole."

"Where are you, Theseus? We just want to  _ talk _ ."

A sweet hummed tune answered him, "Three birds sit on the stones of a wishing well,"

"Theseus, you  _ sound  _ like your bleeding out. Your not making any sense."

"A Chickadee, a Jaybird, and a Whippoorwill."

"Tommy, I'm worried. Where are you?" Phil piped up and dodged a sand trap.

"The Chickadee-" A wet cough interrupted him again, "drops a candy into the well and is gifted a sugary sweet, but sometimes overwhelming voice."

"Tommy!" Dream barked and huffed as Tommy went silent for a few minutes.

But Tommy continued to hum, "The Jaybird drops a piece of horn in and is gifted a powerful, but sometimes annoying, voice."

"Piece of a horn? What kinda poem of you spouting, Tommy?" Dream tilted his head.

"Techno, what does the Whippoorwill drop in, to be cursed with such a beautiful voice, but to never be seen by the human eye?" Tommy's breaths heaved through the vent that Phil suddenly pointed at.

"I don't know, Tommy."

"But then again, why were they wishing on a well in the first place?"

Phil led the group down the halls that the vents were in. The chirping of birds answered them as they continued to move. The hallway brightened up as an arched doorway sat at the other end.

Grass spilled out of the door, dyed red with the blood watering it. Tommy sat on the roots of an oak tree sapling in the middle of the room.

"Tommy!" Phil cried and stumbled forward, staring furiously at Dream, who grabbed his shoulder.

"I left you, Techno. I betrayed you, so why are you here?"

"I didn't think you were this injured. I wanted to..." Techno trailed off.

"You always want the last word, Techno. So, what lies did Dream tell you to get you on his side?"

"Tommy." Dream growled warningly and smirked under his mask at the kid's flinch.

Techno stared as Tommy flinched at Dream's warning and turned to blankly glare at the man.

"I miss my wings, Dad."

Phil shuttered, "Wings? Tommy, you never had wings."

"I used to. Wilbur would help me preen them when you left. When we came to the SMP, Dream had a ban on flying." Tommy cough.

"What..." Phil whispered.

"I wore bindings that kept me from flying, but when I got  _ exiled _ I found a way to get them off.  _ Dream didn't like that _ ." Tommy's voice lowered dangerously as he hung his head to look Dream in the mask.

"So, he held me down and chopped them off."

Phil's chest heaved, and he shoved Dream away to move towards Tommy.

"I remember the cold metal sawing through bone. Blood pooled around my head, and I cried as feathers fluttered down around me." Tommy stared off to the side and his eyes clouded.

"Tommy, please just drink this!" Phil tugged a health pot from his inventory and pushed it toward Tommy's mouth.

"Ghostbur described it as a halo around my head when he found me. You know, he looked just as disgusted as you do now." Tommy blinked and lifted a hand to point at Techno.

Phil became distressed as Tommy slid down onto the grass, "No! No! Tommy, just drink it, please!"

"I'm tired, Dad. I hope I come back-" A wet cough, "so I can fucking deck you, big man." Tommy dragged his hand over to point at Dream.

As Tommy's eyes fully clouded over with death, Techno finally spoke up, "Don't worry, Toms. I'll do it for you."

With that, Techno turned and planted a fist into Dream's face. As Dream doubled over, Techno drew his axe and swung it down onto the man's neck.

The L'mantree Jr.'s sapling soaked in the blood that seeped into the grass.

A month later, when Wilbur was back; and Dream got thrown in prison, the humming of an old poem rang through the repaired crater of L'manburg.

"I will mourn forever, can you hear me?" A once-dead brother started.

"For you, all alone, in paradise." The youngest brother, now a ghost, hummed in the turn of an old disk, worn with love and hope.

"The sky will portray our entrails, and innocence will hit the world." The eldest brother continued with a hit of emotion in his dead voice.

"With the poignancy of black death." The father finished.

With a ruffled of his hair, a totem was pushed into the ghost's hands.

It exploded in a shower of green and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> UGUhusdknakwkdbkfkefwl this is sooo baaaadd. But I like ittttttt D: Anyway! I hope you liked this piece of doo doo somehow. It only 11 at night so I'm only kindaaaaa tired but sorry for any mistakes or what ever. I found that one poem online "the monogram" by Odysseas Elytis. I have a problem with just zoning out a writing emotion pieces so sorry. Goodnight bye  
> You know, a whippoorwill is one of my favorite birds
> 
> At the end, the dialog goes Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, Phil for speaking


End file.
